


The Mirrored Image Of Me: The Ooharu-Fukami Encountering Friendship

by valerierieta



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerierieta/pseuds/valerierieta
Summary: Sayo Ooharu/KiramaiPink has encountered a doppelganger who looked exactly like her. However, the Yodonheim Army has mistakenly took a girl by mistake, thinking they had kidnapped KiramaiPink. Can she saved her lookalike girl before it's too late?
Kudos: 3





	The Mirrored Image Of Me: The Ooharu-Fukami Encountering Friendship

It was the 29th of October, 2020. At approximately 10:30 p.m. JST

I, Sayo Ooharu, was sleeping in bed in the girl's quarters of the CARAT Headquarters when suddenly, I had a dream about a girl who is looking for her big brother. But upon closer inspection, that girl looks exactly just like me as she roamed around the smoke-filled room for no reason. "Big Brother! Big Brother! Where are you?" Are you there?" Why is she searching for her big brother? What would be her reason? I chased her and I stopped her in her tracks. I asked her, "Who are you and why are you looking for your big brother?" The girl was scared and she replied to me, "No! No! This can't be! You are...me? Stay away from me, you imposter!" She threatened me with a taser, saying, "If you don't stay away, I'll electrocute you!" But I insisted, "It's not true! I'm not gonna threaten you! I wanna ask your questions about your big brother!" When, suddenly, a very long tentacle had took and grabbed the girl away. "Help! Big Brother! Someone! HELP!!!", she screamed. "Don't worry! I'll save you!", I cried, but she and the tentacle disappeared before I would've tried to save the twin-like girl. I woke up from my dream, gasping my breath as Sena Hayami woke up and asked, "Big Sister Sayo, why are you awake in fear? Are you having a bad dream?" I answered, "Yeah. It was a girl who looked like me and was searching for her big brother. In truth, I'm the only daughter of the Ooharu Family." The fear continued to grip onto me and I was asked by the questions I had in my dream.

The next day, I ate breakfast as Juuru Atsuta, Tametomo Imizu, Sena, Shiguru Oushikiri, Takamichi Crystalia, Mr. Hakataminami and Princess Mabushina came and ate with me. After that, I said my very scary experiences about the dream last night. But the boys are laughing at me and Sena and I are not amused. "Oh, so you have a twin-like girl? This I got to see!", Juuru said to me. Tametomo added, "A doppelganger in your dream? Ha ha ha! If you ever see her, then show it to us!" Shiguru further added, "I think she's like Iyo, who's always spying at me while on taping or on shooting." Takamichi said, "What a wonderful lookalike girl you have in your dream! And she's more beautiful than you! Ha ha ha!!!" But Sena said to the boys, "That's enough, all of you! Don't ever ridicule Sayo's nightmare! This is a serious problem for her!" I told them, "What I am totally saying is true, guys! I mean, it's not funny! Well, I have important matters to think about, so don't follow me, please!" Sena asked me, "Can I go with you, Big Sister Sayo?" I answered, "No. Just stay here and look after these boys for me, okay?" She has no other answer but, "Yes, Big Sister Sayo." Finally, I went out of the headquarters with a special clothing on. Pink T-shirt with straight-point collars, blue jeans and pink stiletto shoes are my wardrobe for today. Of course, let's not forget my face mask and face shield on. That is, to prevent myself from the virus all over the place.

I went to the a very narrow alley in Chiyoda City to buy candies and chocolates for our CARAT Halloween Party. Just then, a girl was running along the way, looking for someone. "Big Brother! Big Brother! Where are you? Are you there?", she shouted. Oh, no! That's the same doppelganger who has the same question in my dream last night! And she has the same clothes as I have! What a coincidence! Unfortunately, a loud scream was heard on another alley. So I followed the trail and I found out that the Yodonheim members Galza and Yodonna had kidnapped the girl, in which they thought it was me! "We got you now, KiramaiPink!", Yodonna said. She replied, "But I'm not a-" "Silence! You're going to a dimension with no return! You're gonna spend the suffering there forever! Ha ha ha ha!!!", Galza laughed. She screamed, "BIG BROTHER! HELP!!!", as she was spirited away with the Yodonheim duo. I got out of hiding and went to the scene where the girl was taken away. I was so shocked to see two of her things that fell on her hands. They are: A pink colored eye-shaped thing and an ID that doesn't belong to her but to a male named Makoto Fukami. Who is this guy? Is he the big brother the female doppelganger was looking for? What is the relationship between these two? And who is the female Fukami?

At the dimension, Galza and Yodonna placed the girl, who tied up in vines. They still thought it was me. "Your fellow Kiramagers won't save you now! There are a lot of traps waiting for them!", Galza said to her. But she insisted, "Who are those people you're talking about? I don't know them! I only knew my big brother! That's all!" "Oh, so you have a big brother, huh? Not even he will rescue you because he will share the same fate as you, KiramaiPink! Ha ha ha ha!!!", Yodonna laughed. "But I'm not KiramaiPink! I'm only cared for my big brother! And that's it!" Bad timing came when the two whipped and tortured her, who cried bitterly with tears in her eyes and blood all over her face. And they announced to CARAT, saying, "Kiramagers! We have your KiramaiPink hostage! If you'll try to save her, you're in for a big surprise!! Ha ha ha ha!!!", Galza laughed. "Galza! Sayo!", Juuru cried. "If you want her life be spared, why not give your crystals to us instead? That'll be the bargain!", Yodonna said. The talks were ended just two minutes before I came back to CARAT. "Oh, there you are, Sayo! You're just-", Mr. Hakataminami said. But he was so shocked to see me and he thought he saw another Sayo Ooharu!!! "Huh? Another Sayo?", Mr. Hakataminami asked and confused. But I reiterated, "No! It's me! The REAL Sayo Ooharu! I ain't joking! I have evidences to prove this to you!" On the table, I presented the evidences to them: The pink colored eye-shaped thing and an ID that belonged to Makoto Fukami. "Say, what are those things doing here?", Mabushina asked. I answered, "I'll explain about them later. Sena. Didn't you say that I was having a nightmare regarding a lookalike of me?" "Yeah.", Sena replied. "Sayo. We thought it was you who was kidnapped by Galza and Yodonna. But who is that girl that looked exactly like you?", Takamichi asked. "She is no doubt the sister of Makoto Fukami! I have to go.", I said. "No, Sayo Big Sister! You can't! There are lots of lairs waiting for you there!", Tametomo said. "Let me go, please! I have to and I wanna ask about her big brother!", I insisted. "No! Don't! Please! Don't go anywhere!", they insisted in return. But I answered them back, "Oh, yeah?", as I used my Kiramai Changer and pressed the Kiramage button on the left to bind the light on them and of course, to escape from them in time. "Aah! That's some bright light! Everyone! Find Sayo! I sensed danger for her out there somewhere!", ordered Mr. Hakataminami. And so, they are headed out in an attempt to find me.

Back at the dimension, Galza and Yodonna continued to make atrocities on the girl. "You're gonna spend the rest of your suffering for eternity, KiramaiPink! Ha ha ha ha!!!", Galza laughed. "No! But I'm not a-Ouch!!!", she cried as she was already suffered in pain. There are tears in her eyes and cuts and bruises all over her face and her skin. "Now, this will definitely finish you!", Yodonna said. Just as she was about to deliver the final blow on her, a booming voice was heard and said, "That's enough, you nitwits!" "Huh?", Galza and Yodonna were shocked. A silhouetted person came into the dimension. And that person is... Okay. I'll explain who that is in a bit. Then, a flash of light came in and the person is a male! But who is he? "Makoto Big Brother!", she cried with joy. "Kanon! My little sister!", he replied. "Y-You! Who the heck are you?" "I am here to rescue my precious little sister and you two are in my way!", Makoto answered. "Oh yeah? I'll show you what blocking the way is all about!", Yodonna replied. As she was about to whip Makoto, someone in the back has kicked the villainess' back. And that someone is...me!! "Are you all surprised?", I asked. "Huh? Another Kanon Fukami?", Makoto asked in confusion. "No. Let me explain this you, okay?", I replied to him. "This can't be! There are two Sayo Ooharus!", Yodonna asked in confusion as well. "You're way too close, but yes. I AM Sayo Ooharu! And the other "Sayo" is..." "Kanon Fukami!", she completed my sentence. "Kanon. Are you okay?", I asked. "Yeah", she answered. "S-Sayo?! So, you're a lookalike of my little sister Kanon?", Makoto asked again in confusion. 'You won't be confused by my identity, Makoto!", I answered to him again. "Now that we entered this dimension unannounced, let me tell you about our secret strategy in gaining the entrance. Kanon had dropped her Pink colored eye-shaped thing and her elder brother Makoto's ID. I took them to CARAT for analysis and evidence research. Then, as I escaped from my teammates, I contacted him for a rescue operation. As you two were having "fun" on her, Makoto and I were secretly disarming, disabling and demolishing all of the traps you guys installed in this dimension. Thus, we entered here unopposed and unannounced." "Curse you! You won't get out of this dimension alive!", Galza said to us. "Oh, yes we will, you armored villain!" Makoto replied. "Galza! Yodonna! How dare you hurt innocent people like Kanon! That's totally unforgivable!!! You'll pay!!!", I screamed at them. To Makoto, I asked, "Makoto. Are you gonna join forces with me in defeating the Yodonheim Army?" After 15 seconds of silence, he answered, "Yes! Let's do this, my Kanon lookalike Sayo!" I said, "Okay! Let's transform and let's go!!!" "Yeah!!!", he replied. I got my Kiramai Changer ready and Makoto has his Ghost Driver ready. Together, we cried, "Kiramai Change!" "Transformation! Specter! Ready! Go! Preparation! Time For... Time For...Ghost!!!" We pose ourselves and cried, "The Incredible Handler! KiramaiPink!!!" "Kamen Rider Specter!!!" "Makoto! Let's go!", I shouted. His reply, "Okay, Sayo!" "Y-You! Take this!!!", Yodonna screamed as she unleashed her whip against us. "Look out!", I shouted as we evaded her whip attacks. It's our turn for some counterattacks against them. At first, we were having a hard time in defeating the enemy, but in the end, the tides are about to turn in favor of us. Why you ask? I used my Kiramai Shot while Makoto has his Gan Gun Hand to shoot not only our foes, but also to destroy the dimension. We were landed at the isolated soccer field and Makoto said to Kanon, "You okay, my little sister? I'm so worried about you!" Kanon answered, "Yeah. I'm okay." "Thank goodness! You two are okay! That was so emotional!", I said. "Thank you for saving my life, Sayo. Even though you looked exactly like me, you are my true rescuer!", she replied to me happily. "Um, yeah. I am.", I said to her. Just then, the other Kiramagers came for my assistance. "Sayo! You've done it and...woah! Another Sayo?", Juuru asked. "No. She's Kanon Fukami, the little sister of Makoto, Kamen Rider Specter. She looked like me." "Oh, hello, Makoto!", Tametomo said. "There's no time to waste. Let's finish this, everyone!!!", Makoto said to us. "Okay!!!", I replied. And so, all five of us sans Takamichi are summoning the Kiraful Go-Arrow and we shouted, "Kiraful Change!" and we transformed into GoKiramagers. Meanwhile, Makoto, in his Specter Spirit form, announced his finisher, "Omega Drive!!!". And so are we. "Sparkling Phoenix!!!", we cried. The combined finishers helped defeat the Yodonheim duo. "Curse you! We'll meet again next time! Even without that strange ally of yours!!!", Galza said as he and Yodonna retreated out of sight. "Yehey! What an emotional feeling we've got, Makoto! Thank you for your help!!!", I said to him. "You're absolutely welcome, Sayo. You and your, um,... who are you again?" "We are Mashin Sentai Kiramager. You know, the glittering warriors that shines the whole world.", I said. "Oh, okay. So you and your Kiramagers team have proved useful to me. Now, will you treat my little sister's wounds?", Makoto requested. I replied, "Okay."

Kanon's face and body are covered in bandages, thanks to me who I treated her fairly. "So, you're that famous surgeon from Saitama Red Cross Hospital?", she asked. I answered, "Yeah. Say, Kanon. Why did you called Makoto, your big brother?" Kanon replied, "I was looking for him because today is our Halloween Party, but..." She begins to cry, "I can't go because of my injuries." as I saw her tears falling out into her eyes. "Oh, don't cry, Kanon. Cheer up! I'll find a way to get you to the Halloween Party, okay?" "Well, okay.", she replied. "Oh, and one more thing. I returned the item back to you.", I said to her. "Ooh! My Pink Gamma Eyecon! How did it get in here?", Kanon asked. I answered, "You dropped it when you were kidnapped by Yodonheim Army." "Huh? The Yodonheim Army? I never heard that enemy name before.", Kanon said. "They thought that you are me. I am KiramaiPink and you are Makoto's little sister, right?", I asked. "Um, yeah. Thank you, Sayo!", she answered. "You're welcome.", I said to her. Just then, Makoto came and asked, "Have you seen my ID, Sayo?" I answered, "Oh, here it is. I'll give this back to you, Makoto." "Thank you very much, my Kanon Version 2.0.", he mocked me. "Oh, you're welcome, Specter, I mean, Makoto.", I replied to him. I then asked the Fukami Siblings, "Say, are you willing to join us for a Halloween Party at CARAT Headquarters?" Kanon and Makoto are like, "What?" "Come on! It'll be fun!!!", I insisted.

At CARAT Headquarters, at 7:00 p.m., Juuru was wearing the messy painter's costume, Tametomo the Zombie from "Plants Vs. Zombies" video game, Sena the female Robin Hood, Shiguru the Headless Horseman (of course he wore the pumpkin on his head), Takamichi the miner and Mr. Hakataminami the fruit man with the apple and pineapple on his head. What about me, Kanon and Makoto? First of all, I was wearing the beautiful princess costume, then Makoto in his Kamen Rider Black RX costume. And the injured Kanon? Since she's full of bandages due to her injury, Kanon is The Mummy Girl, of course! "Wow! Sayo! The Halloween Party of yours is so exciting, even in its New Normal Standards!", Kanon said to me. "Yeah. That is, to keep our health safe from the virus.", I told her. "Thanks again, Sayo! You made me so happy that I can't stop crying! Say, can I call you the sweet surgeon-princess?" "Why not? That's a good idea, Kanon!", I replied to her. And the two of us laughed as we enjoyed the Halloween Party until 10:30 p.m..

The girl in the mirror is definitely me, as what Britney Spears had sang 20 years ago. Like a mirror image, I enjoyed lots of fun and action with Kanon, who actually looked like me. A reflection like no other. To Makoto Fukami, Kamen Rider Specter and his little sister Kanon, thank you very much for helping me defeating the enemy! You will always be grateful to us, the Kiramagers. In times of trouble and in times of the help we so urgently needed, you will always be there for us forever in our hearts! Twin love means double the friendship! And Kanon, even you looked exactly just like me, I will always love you as a friend just the way you are!!! Twofold, that is!!! Onward to November!!!

Sayo Ooharu/KiramaiPink  
2020/10/31 8:30 a.m. JST


End file.
